Lamb to the Slaughter
by LeesaCrakon
Summary: When Kyoya goes missing, his family and the host club try to do everything in their power to get him back, but they all know that Kyoya is running out of time. Rated M. Warnings inside.
1. Taken

**This is my first attempt at writing something this dark. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Kyoya's head was pounding mercilessly and his mouth tasted as if it had been stuffed with cotton balls. He strained to open his eyes, his entire body feeling heavy and his brain fuzzy. Kyoya couldn't think straight, and that scared him. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him back, and he groaned in slight pain as something rubbed his wrists viciously. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but the world around him remained blurry. His mind is jumbled and he can't remember where he is, or how he got there, or what was going on at all. He realized he'd probably lost his glasses somewhere, explaining why he couldn't see.

Confusion seeped in as Kyoya dragged his head around to observe an unfamiliar room. It was small and the wooden walls were dingy, and the single light bulb that lights the room is dull, and the only objects in the room were several stacked crated and the old bed he suddenly realized he was lying on. He quickly attempted to sit up, but was stopped by a jarring pull on his wrists. He gasped softly and turned as best as he could to look above him.

Kyoya began to panic as he realized his wrists were attached to the bed's iron headboard by thick, heavy handcuffs. He tried to breathe slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and trying as hard as he could to get out of his handcuffs. He only succeeded in chaffing his already raw wrists and creating such a loud ruckus he was sure whoever had brought him here had heard him. He gritted his teeth and tried again, hissing slightly at the pain in his wrists.

"Hello, Ootori." The sudden voice snapped Kyoya out of his daze and his body stiffened. The voice was purring, and oddly familiar. Kyoya blinked again and his vision cleared. So, he had his glasses after all. A tall man stands beside him, looking down at him with a smug smile. Locks of dark yellow hair hang around his shoulders in greasy straggles. He was well built, his muscles pulling slightly against his white dress shirt, and wearing neatly pressed black dress pants. The stranger's well mannered attire made Kyoya realize his school uniform, shoes, and other accessories had all vanished except for his boxers and glasses, something that plagued his mind with sheer terror. The man looks his lean body up and down with hungry dark eyes, making the raven haired boy shiver.

"Hmm...you tried to get away, I see. How amusing," the man mused, grabbing Kyoya's wrists and observing them with a chuckle. Kyoya flinched and tried to pull away, but the handcuffs once again did their job and kept him from doing so. The man smirked and grabbed Kyoya's chin, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at him. Kyoya trembled under the man's gaze, but he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't touch me," Kyoya said coldly, his face void of emotion, but his body radiating an aura of anger. The stranger whistled in mock admiration and slapped Kyoya, making his head snap to the side and his glasses threaten to fall off. Kyoya blinked, stunned for a moment by the unexpected attack and the painful sting, and eyed his captor with newfound caution. The man placed his hands on Kyoya's waist, making him shiver. The man licked his lips and huffed softly in appreciation, tracing Kyoya's skin just above the hem of Kyoya's boxers.

"Don't worry Ootori, I don't plan on hurting you. Not too badly, anyways. I need you to be at least a little alive for any of this to work," the man purred, licking the shell of Kyoya's ear seductively and smiling as Kyoya tried to wrench out of his grip. He tightened his grip on Kyoya's hips, hard enough to bruise, and bent down so his mouth was directly adjacent to Kyoya's quivering cheek. Kyoya kicked out desperately as the man started to kiss down his jawline, biting at his neck when he reached it. Kyoya yanked himself away and pressed himself up against the headboard, breathing heavily and feeling real fear for what seemed to be the first time.

"P-Please, tell me what you want! If it's money, a ransom, then-" The man cut Kyoya off with an eerie smile and another nibble at his ear. Kyoya swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Mmm...I'll get to that later...I want to have a little fun first."

* * *

Tamaki skips happily into Music Room 3, holding a stack of papers and Kyoya's laptop, which he'd found still running in the Host Club room the previous afternoon. He set it on Kyoya's usual desk of choice and waited patiently for the other hosts to arrive, knowing that either the twins or his best friends would be the first. It always worked out that way, which Tamaki found interesting, but he'd never bothered to think about it much.

"Morning, boss," chimed Hikaru as he walked in, his arm looped through that of his younger twin's. Tamaki got to his feet and smiled at the two brothers, holding up the papers in one hand as if they were some sort of trophy worthy of praise. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a knowing glance before looking back at Tamaki with bored expressions.

"I've finally done it! I _wrote down_ a plan instead of just making one on the spot! Ooh, don't you think Mommy will be proud?" Tamaki said gleefully, his eyes sparkling as he used his affectionate nickname for his closest comrade and second in command. Kaoru managed to hold back a snicker but Hikaru wasn't so successful, cracking up slightly. Tamaki's face turned bright red as the twins burst into laughter in front of him, not noticing as the rest of the hosts filed into the room. All but one.

"Hey, where's Kyo-chan?" Hunny piped up from his place atop Mori's shoulders. Mori gave a slight grunt and a shrug in reply, catching Tamaki's attention. "What do you mean, where's Kyoya? Isn't he here? He's usually one of the first of you all to arrive!" Tamaki exclaimed with a slight shriek, overreacting as he usually did. Haruhi rolled her eyes, pulling slightly at the collar of her uniform.

"Don't get so worked up Tamaki-senpai. If he's not here, he's probably late or sick. Nobody's perfect, you know, not even Kyoya-senpai," she said pointedly, and Tamaki gasped, holding a hand to his heart and collapsing on one of the couches as if he'd been shot. How dare Haruhi say such a thing! Kyoya was the very definition of a perfect person! Tamaki's offense faded and he frowned deeply, sitting up and putting his chin in his hands. Should he call Kyoya? Or maybe his father? Tamaki shook his head and shuddered at the thought of having a conversation with Kyoya's father.

"I'll just call him then...to see if he's alright," Tamaki said. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Kyoya's number, holding the phone to his ear. He shifted uneasily as the others all stared at him expectantly and the phone rang in his ear. It went to voicemail and Tamaki sighed, snapping the phone shut. This was...strange, to say the least. Kyoya always answered his phone, even if he was getting woken up early in the morning or was in a horrible mood.

"No answer..." Tamaki murmured to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He'd visit Kyoya's house, he decided, and would see exactly what was the matter. He just hoped that his friend was alright...

* * *

Kyoya had to get out of here. His wrists were raw and bleeding from how he had been viciously yanking at them, but he didn't care. He'd break his wrist if it meant he would be able to get away. Kyoya had noted as the man left that he didn't lock the door behind him and he almost smiled at the man's stupidity. He doubted Kyoya could get out of the cuffs. Kyoya had little faith in his own abilities, but he was determined to be freed.

The man hadn't done much to Kyoya, just "teased and played with him", as he put it, which had been one of the worst things Kyoya had ever endured, not to mention embarrassing. If anything, the experience hadn't really scared him, just irritated him. But from how his captor had been talking and whispering to Kyoya, he was going to be feeling a lot worse than just some irritation.

As the pain in Kyoya's wrists slowly becomes unbearable he takes a fraction of a moment to rest, his breath coming out in shaky pants as he lies limply on the bed and closes his eyes. There was a boarded up window, the unlocked door, some crates, and the rickety bed Kyoya was in. Surely, there was something he could use in hear to get away. He tried to regain control of his breathing and think straight, but Kyoya's body continued to shake and his eyes were beginning to burn.

Kyoya felt the small bit of hope he'd had left begin to crumble away until it was nothing, and he found himself choking back sobs. This was it, wasn't it? This was where he was going to spend the rest of his days. He'd never see his family again. His father, his brothers, and his sister were as good as strangers to Kyoya now. He would never hear the name Ootori from the lips of anyone but his captor. And the host club... Kyoya would never see Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Haruhi...

Kyoya swallowed back the sob in his throat and went back to trying to get free.


	2. It Begins

**Warning! This chapter contains non-graphic rape and physical abuse. You have been warned.**

* * *

Tamaki waited patiently in front of the door of the Ootori home, having already knocked on the door three times, rung the door bell five times, and shouted at whoever was inside to "get over here now!" about twice. He rocked on the balls of his feet, adjusting the collar of his blue uniform and running a hand through his shiny blonde hair, humming softly as he waited for someone to answer the door. Tamaki immediately stilled as the door opened and a maid looked at Tamaki with a seemingly bored expression.

"Ah, Mr. Suoh, the master has been expecting you. Please, do come in," the maid said politely, her face cold as ice. Tamaki chuckled and winked at her, blowing her a kiss, and was satisfied as she allowed herself to blush faintly and giggle before running off to continue her daily work. Tamaki had been to the Ootori home more times than he could count, so he had no trouble at all maneuvering through the tall and winding halls of the mansion to find Yoshio Ootori's office. Polite as always, Tamaki knocked on the door to the office and waited patiently for a faint voice to tell him to enter. To his surprise, Tamaki was not immediately faced by Yoshio, but Yuuichi and Akito, Kyoya's two elder brothers. He looked down to see Yoshio sitting at his desk between his sons, giving Tamaki a Mafia-Father sort of vibe. He shifted uncomfortably before bowing respectively at his elders.

"Misters Ootori, it is an honor to be in your presence," Tamaki began, wincing and realizing he was a bit over the top. He could have sworn Akito's face twitched into a slight smile, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. Tamaki waited to speak, not wanting to see disrespectful or offend the oldest Ootoris in any way. Yoshio motioned for Tamaki to approach his desk and the violet eyed boy relaxed slightly, putting on his signature smile as he approached the desk.

"Why are you here, Suoh Tamaki? If it is about my son, that is a matter I also wanted to discuss with you," Yoshio said coolly, leaning forward and intertwining his fingers with a cold stare. Tamaki gulped and glanced around uncomfortably, his smile wiping away as Yoshio looked at him with an unwavering gaze. "Do you know of my son's whereabouts?" Yoshio continued, and Tamaki's stomach plummeted. He dropped his head and shook it wearily, sighing heavily in reply.

"I don't know where he is either. I'm just as lost as you, Mr. Ootori." There is silence, and Tamaki can hear his own heart pounding in his ears. He and Yoshio stare at each other for the longest time before Yoshio gestures to Yuuichi, and the latter hands him a phone. He dialed, and Tamaki noticed his hands were trembling. The phone rings for a painstakingly long time until finally, somebody picks up on the other end.

"Kaito, Kyoya has gone missing. I want you to send out our best forces. Get searching, and don't stop until you find my son!"

* * *

Kyoya was out of breath, his entire body shaking from the sweat that had chilled on his skin as night fell. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Kyoya knew all too well that his Kidnapper could return anytime and, being as vulnerable as he was, do whatever he wished with Kyoya. The very thought made the bespectacled boy shudder, and he curled his knees to his chest as tightly as he could.

Kyoya had given up all hope on escaping. The mattress beneath his was stained with blood from his mangled wrists and he was weak, having fought for hours against his restraints. The man had come in several times and beaten Kyoya harshly for trying to escape, leaving his milky white skin marred with cuts, bruises, and dried blood. Kyoya could barely move, let alone escape from this torturous prison. His head snapped to attention as the door to the room creaked open slowly, revealing the man's chilling smile as he held a tray of food. Walking over to Kyoya, he gently stroked his face before setting down the tray and pulling out a set of keys.

"If you promise to be good, I'll unlock your cuffs and you can have something to eat," the man cooed, smiling in a sickeningly friendly manner. Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he stiffened, glaring up at the man and saying nothing. The expression of his kidnapper hardened and his heart leaped in panic as he threw the keys aside, jumping onto the bed so he hovered directly over Kyoya. Kyoya was immediately reminded of his time with Haruhi, proving the point of his friend to her. Had she been this terrified when he did it? Had her heart been pounding and had her palms been sweaty like his own? Kyoya closed his eyes and held back tears, apologizing to Haruhi over and over again in his mind.

"If you won't be respectful, I'm going to punish you. Do you want that?" Kyoya shuddered at the low, pleased purr his captor used. He mustered up all the courage he had left in his battered body and spit in the man's face, making him cry out in disgust and reel upwards. Kyoya kicked him off of him as hard as he could, but the man grabbed his legs and spread them apart, spit still dripping down his face as he glared at Kyoya with loathing.

"I was going to go easy on you, but it looks like you need to be punished," the man said, growling lowly in his throat. Kyoya's heartbeat quickened and his chest heaved with panic as the man tore of his boxers, throwing them somewhere across the room. Kyoya trembled violently as the man hovered over him, his hand moving to his own pants as he unbuckled them with a smug smile. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Too much."

He lied.

As soon as he pushes in Kyoya feels as if his entire body has been ripped in half. He writhes in agony and fights feebly against the man, pain tearing through him, but his struggles only seem to arouse his captor even more. Kyoya squeezes his eyes shut and grabs at the bars he is handcuffed to, sobbing in pain. He feels as if his flesh is being torn away from his bones and he can feel hot, sticky blood running down his legs, and he can't help but let out a strangled scream.

Kyoya is still fighting, trying to push the man off of him or at least out of him but it's no use. The man is stronger and soon grabs Kyoya's hips in a vice-like grip to keep him still. Kyoya's entire body trembled and he was in complete and utter agony. He faded in and out of blackness, the pain so intense everything around him was blurred. And then finally, after what seemed to be hours and hours of pure agony, the man released with a loud groan and he left without another word. Kyoya sobbed openly, shuddering as the man's filth burned and festered inside of him. It tainted him, destroying his innocence and his body. Angry tears leaked out and splashed onto the dirty mattress below, and he knew that even if he did somehow get out of this hell hole and make it back home alive, nothing would ever be the same.


	3. Phone Call

**Warning: Course language, non-con, and physical abuse. It got much darker than I intended, that's all I have to say...**

* * *

Five days. it had been nearly five days since Kyoya disappeared. Tamaki stayed with the Ootori family, helping them in any way he could, whether it had something to do with the disappearance of his best friend or not. Tamaki had collapsed on the couch, exhausted and ready for a nap, when the sound of sirens jolted him back to attention. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to the door, where the Ootori family's personal police force were already taking orders from a distressed Yoshio. Fuyumi stood next to her father, wringing her hands as her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked back upon hearing the door open, and her eyes softened when she spotted the blonde teenager standing in the doorway.

"Tamaki, come here," Fuyumi breathed, holding her arms out to the boy. Tamaki rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the young woman and fighting back tears and she threaded her fingers through his hair, as if to comfort him. Tamaki felt selfish; Kyoya may have been his best friend, but Fuyumi was Kyoya's older sister! Surely, she was more hurt than Tamaki was. Tamaki quickly pulled away and wiped a tear that had trailed down Fuyumi's cheek, making the raven haired woman smile ever so slightly.

"Have they found anything yet? Do they know what happened to him?" Tamaki asked Fuyumi, to which she replied with a small nod. Tamaki immediately brightened; it had been a mere five days since Kyoya's disappearance, and the police already had a lead!

"A few of Kyoya's things were left over in Ouran's library. The police said that they found traces of benzodiazepines, drugs that can put one into a deep sleep. Security camera footage of the library showed Kyoya being taken by three men wearing ski masks. They couldn't see their faces and they left no traces of evidence besides the drugs, but at least it's something," Fuyumi murmured, and Tamaki shook his head in disbelief. So, these weren't just some amateur kidnappers then. They truly knew what they were doing, and if that meant anything, the safety of Kyoya was most definitely compromised while under their care. Who knew what they could be doing to him...?

"And...that's all they know? They found nothing else?" Tamaki asked, not wanting to believe that there was nothing else to be done. But, to his dismay, Fuyumi shook her head in defeat. Tamaki was about to reply when Akito rushed out of the house, running past them to Yoshio with a phone clutched tightly in his hand. Yoshio turned to his second eldest son, his eyes blazing as he searched for an explanation.

"I-It's them," Akito stammered, his eyes wide and filled with more fear than Tamaki thought was possible. "It's Kyoya's kidnappers."

* * *

"Get up, you lousy piece of scum," The man growled at Kyoya, untying his hands and ankles from the disgusting bed and kicking him in the ribs when he didn't immediately comply. Kyoya shuttered as the man hummed in satisfaction, running a hand down his jutting spine before tugging Kyoya to his feet and grabbing at the ropes that were still tied tightly around his much thinner wrists. Kyoya stumbled blindly after the man, wishing he had his glasses on. But then again, if he had them, he would be able to see the weakened state of his stark naked frame. He shivered slightly from cold, bowing his head weakly, but his eyes blazing with anger. They hadn't broken him yet.

"Get on your hands and knees," Kyoya's captor commanded him after dragging him into another room. Kyoya obeyed, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he needed to. There was no way to escape from this place anyways, so he didn't have to make himself more miserable. Kyoya's jaw clenched as the man tied the end of his bonds to a metal rod protruding from the floor before addressing another occupant of the room, a handsome, European looking young man with chestnut hair and a large stature. He held a phone in his right hand, and Kyoya's eyes widened slightly as he heard a very familiar, very panicked voice on the other end.

"Ah, good Taiko, you've brought him. I just got on the phone with its older brother. Should we let them talk to the little whore?" Tears brimmed in Kyoya's eyes as they referred to him in such a derogatory way, and he glanced up at his captor (or Taiko, if he'd heard the European correctly) with dead, determined eyes. Taiko smiled and ran a hand through his hair possessively, turning back to the other and taking the phone from his hand. Pressing it to his ear, he looked down and Kyoya and smirked.

"Hello? Am I speaking to Mr. Ootori? Very good. Yes, I have your son," Taiko said with a soft chuckle. Kyoya let out a choked gasp, his head snapping upwards and staring at the phone in his captor's hand, not wanting to believe that his father was so close, a phone away, yet so far from him. Taiko turned the phone onto speaker and set it on the desk, continuing to pet Kyoya like a dog.

"Where is my son?! What have you done to my boy?!" Yoshio's enraged voice rang through the dingy room and Kyoya flinched at the volume, wanting to cover his ears but unable to because of the rough cords. Taiko looked down at him in amusement before digging his heel into one of Kyoya's hand hard enough for a loud _crack_ to be heard clearly through the room and on the other end of the phone. Kyoya moaned in pain and bowed his head deeply, biting his lip harshly to keep from crying out more.

"Oh God... Oh God, Kyoya," Yoshio began weakly. "Kyoya, my son, what are they doing to you? Where are you?" Kyoya looked to Taiko, who shook his head firmly, his eyes hardening. Kyoya blinked back tears and kept his mouth shut, his body trembling as he prepared for another hit. He could already hear Taiko removing his belt.

"I'm sure you know what I want," Taiko said coolly. "I want money, and lots of it, but I'm not ready for it yet. I thought I'd just let you know your boy's still alive and let you hear his pathetic little gasps as I fuck him senseless. He's just too pretty and vulnerable to give up so soon." Yoshio shouted in protest and Kyoya let out a sob as Taiko ran a hand over his bum before giving it a harsh smack, making him jump and whimper.

"You keep your hands off of my son, you bastard! Just tell me where you are and I'll give you the damn money!" Yoshio roared, not knowing that Taiko had already forced Kyoya onto his back his be unzipped his pants and stared down at the raven haired boy with a dark gleam in his eyes. Kyoya cried out as Taiko forced himself in, filling Kyoya's raw insides once again. Taiko groaned, and Yoshio's shouts became more desperate. Kyoya's head snapped to the side and Taiko smacked him and gestured his head towards the phone, grunting softly as he thrust his hips forward.

Through the pain of feeling like his entire body was split in half, Kyoya managed to choke out, "F-Father, please... i-it hurts. Please help..."

"I'm doing everything I can Kyoya. We'll save you, I promise," Yoshio choked out. Taiko laughed harshly and grabbed the phone, hanging it up abruptly, still continuing to have his way with the teenager beneath him.

"Such a good little slut... such a good boy," Taiko groaned, his body shuddering as he thrust his hips forward one last time and threw his head back with pleasure. Kyoya clenched his eyes shut, trembling and panting for breath. It hurt so much, why did it hurt so much?

 _Please father, please. I know I am nothing but dear God, don't leave me here..._


End file.
